All around the world
by RadicalHaylee
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have gone on many radical adventures together and now are on there greatest and most dangerous adventure yet will they survive and will they become more than friends and what are they searching for. Please read , review first story
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stood there not caring that it was pouring rain and lightning was randomly striking the ground dangerously close to them just staring into his gorgeous sea foam eyes her heart was pounding in her ears and her breathing was ragged and came out in pants she had her bag slung over her shoulder and could barley see him through the pouring rain though his eyes stood out in great contrast to the grey ocean behind him. she could tell he had just finished loading the boat and was waiting for her to get there. This was I there wad no turning back now she had made up her mind and was not backing down she would not miss out on this adventure for she know it would be there greater than the time the two of them went I to the Sahara desert for one month and the only way they made it out was because of Gaara's strange ability to manipulate sand.  
>Well she was not one to talk she was equally strange she had naturally pink hair, healing abilities and to top if she had inhuman super strength there powers made them special and they were able to do things regular humans couldn't. In fact if it weren't for those abilities the both of them would be six feet under a thousand times over by now. But this time was different they could actually die this time. They were going to sail around the entire world. " Hey Sakura are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me finish loading the boat." Gaara shouted above the howling wind but it came out sounding like something like a wisper. Sakura smiled at this and cautiously walked while trying not to slip from all the rain water, over to the side of the giant sail boat that Gaara had inherited from his father many years ago when he died. Gaara had been been about four when his father died and because his mother had died while giving birth to him. Leaving him and his two older siblings as orphans alone in there father's giant mansion. Now at nineteen Gaara and his older siblings were some of the richest people in the world having inherited there father's vast wealth though Gaara did not live a very luxurous life he lived in an old run down house on the egde of town with Sakura who had ran away from home when she was only twelve. Gaara's ship was one of the only things the held near and dear to himself .Gaara could sense that the storm would be dying down soon ,it was almost five A.M. when the storm had let up enough for them to safely sailout of the small harbor "Hey sakura are you ready to set sail now your dramatic walk in the rain has already delayed us enough" Gaara shot sarcasticly. "Aye aye captian' Sakura said with a mock salute before walking off to ready the sails and make sure the rudder was working properly while Gaara made sure everything else was working properly. Once they were sure that everything was working properly Gaara went up to the wheel while Sakura let the main sail drop the wind filled the sial and with a loud creeking sound the old boat left the dock. The sun was just begining to rise into the sky when the great ship left the harbor 'Sakura I hope your not having second thoughts right now cause it's to late to turn back now." Gaara said looking down to Sakura who was standing on the main deck leaning over the rail looking into the clear blue water. "If I had second thoughts do you honestly think I would be here with you moron" said Sakura not even caring to look up at the redhead. "Well I hope you know we are probably going to die on this trip" said Gaara looking off into the morning sky. "Well I figured that much but this is going to be our greatest adventure ever Gaara I can feel it and to tell the truth I would be ok if we were to die on this adventure I have had a really fufiling life since i met you." Sakura said looking back to Gaara. "Good to hear that the feeling's mutual my friend." Gaara said while walking over to Sakura and playfully putting his arm around her and with that the two friends began to laugh.<p>

**Please leave comments this is my first story tell me what you think if i continue i will talk more about there pasts and may change the rating for future content also i want there relationship to move kind of slow not one where sakura automatically falls in love with him i accept all kinds of comments , need a beta reader and to get microsoft word tell me if you me to continue i will try and update as soon as posible**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we please stop for a while we've been sailing since 5 A.M. And I'm tired" Sakura whined from her post up in the crow's nest "are you even listening to me !" Sakura fumed."Sakura what is our latitude and longitude at the moment" Said Gaara in a semi commanding voice. "Um hold on a second." sakura said while running across the large deck to the maps "Oh here it is we are at about 25.75305 degrees latitude and um negative 79.22070 degrees longitude just off the coast of North Bimini." shouted Sakura up to Gaara while holding up the map to block the sun out of her face. " Good we are making great time we should reach our next destination in about two days North to restock food and water oh Sakura be ready for an attack at any moment these waters are popular drug trade routes." Gaara said while walking up to the bow of the boat.

The rest of there day was surprisingly uneventful even though they were in dangerous waters it was a clear day on the ocean and the water was calm.  
>Sakura lay sprawled across the main deck of the ship with Gaara looking up into the sky while Gaara was currently looking at the cards in her hand." Sakura have any two's?" Gaara asked knowing full well that she had a two. Sakura was about to answer when there was a huge crash and then both of then went flying across the deck the hull of the ship had crashed into something. What the fuck was that!" screamed Sakura but when she looked up her cheeks began to heat Up and she was sure she was blushing but the blush quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. " Gaara I know you are madly in love with me but using such underhanded tactics just to get on top of me how shameful." Sakura said mockingly. Gaara than realized that he was on top of her quickly got up and offered her his hand and he pulled her up. "Totally Sakura I've been lusting after you for years now. Gaara said with sarcasm dripping from his tongue.<p>

"Let's go find out just what we crashed into." said Sakura snapping out of her playful mood in a moments notice. Both of them walked in silence towards the bow of the ship in silence to see what they had hit. "Holy shit !" Sakura exclaimed. " That is a huge rock last time we hit one that size it put a hole in the ship the size of you Gaara!" said Sakura still screaming. The rock that they had hit stood about ten feet out of the water. " Calm down Sakura!" Gaara shouted. "Do you really think that after our last excursion I wouldn't know to improve our defense." Gaara said while kicking the side of the boat to show that it had been reinforced with some kind of metal. "The metal is pretty light so we won't lose to much speed but it is extremely durable." " Well I was not informed of this are there any other changes I might want to know about! " Sakura said making a pouty face and crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

" Oh come on don't get all pouty I wanted it to be a surprise." Gaara said while smiling and taking Sakura by the arm Sakura blushes lightly at this and allows hi to lead her forward to the two giant doors that lead to the main dining room. Gaara pushed back the two heavy doors to reveal what was no longer a shanty old dining room to be a large room with one large table that could sit about twenty people. The room looked as though it had come an old renaissance castle everything on the room was now very regal. Sakura could only stand there with her eyes wide and mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. "Speechless I see." Gaara said with a smirk." Since there is not enough time to show you everything I will show you where your room is ,than we will drop anchor, than we will go eat dinner does that sound good Sakura?" Gaara said while walking down a hallway that was swaying lightly with the rocking of the ship. Then Gaara stopped at a large double door that had a cherry red finish he stood in front of the doors and pushed the heavy door back Sakura then gasped she had never seen a room as beautiful a this one it had cheer red furniture to match the door and a mural of a sunset full of pinks, blues, purples, reds, and oranges the mural stretched across all four walls. The bed spread was a pinkish orange color with light sky blue sheets. There were also two doors that lead to her bathroom and closet. Gaara was startled when Sakura had jumped on him and they both fell onto the bed Sakura's hair framing her face perfectly Gaara then pushed a few strands out of her face and she blushed lightly at this. "Gaara i love the room but you know you didn't have to do this for me I would have been fine with just any room." said Sakura who was currently tracing the kanji scar on his forehead. " I know that Sakura but I wanted to give you a room like this besides I always thought you looked best with a sunset. Sakura began to blush at this "Hey Gaara you never told me how you got this scar could you tell me? " Sakura said sitting up. "Sure over dinner but you have you have to tell me why you ran away." said Gaara who was walking out of the room with Sakura. "Fine" sighed Sakura and at this Gaara laughed at his friends immaturity.


End file.
